Domestic Life
by writingissues
Summary: Somewhere in the back of her mind this is something Chise always wanted. elias x chise


Normalcy wasn't something Chise knew anything about, or what a normal family even meant. She had vague memories of when her father was still around and when her mother smiled, but they were dim and Chise didn't want to dwell on them too much. And the brief moments when she lived with her relatives was an insight of something she desperately wanted and needed and the jealousy that pooled into the pit of her stomach was more than enough proof of that.

All of that didn't matter now.

This was her new normal.

Waking up in her own bed, washing her face and getting dress and making her way down to breakfast that Silky had made for them. Making light conversation with Elias and Ruth and then to her studies. At times it felt surreal to Chise, how much things had changed that it seemed her previous life was just a nightmare. Of course, it wasn't when the cold reality would set in at times, be it passing a mirror and feeling like she saw her mother for a moment, or the times Elias would keep things to himself and gloss over an issue and never mention it again, despite how much she would ask.

Things could change in an instant she knew this all too well.

It was then Chise would escape her studies or whatever she was doing at the time like gardening to make herself some tea. One of the few things that Silky let her do by herself, which she was grateful for especially when she would want to be by herself. Though it seemed that day had other plans for her when she walked into the kitchen, only to run into the very person her thoughts were trying to forget at the moment.

"Chise." His surprisingly deep voice would ring out as he looked at her, his large hand touching her shoulder as she wobbled from running into him. Chise could feel herself flush at times like this not knowing why at times but she would ignore what thoughts tried to creep into her mind, they were usually the last thing she needed at that moment.

"Elias." She looked up her green eyes connecting with his red ones, she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize were I was going." She stepped back and Elias removed his hand making her feel cold for a moment. But before he could say something she moved towards the counter. "I was going to make myself some tea before gardening again." She was talking too much, she was usually a quiet girl but sometimes when nervous the words would just spill out, usually at the most impromptu times.

"Of course, I would like that" He said as he moves out of her way and moved to sit down, his eyes never leaving her form, but he never would or did say anything outside the small chit chat she would try to encourage despite not wanting too, she liked that they were able to be silent together never understanding why in these moments she would chipper like an over excited bird. It always seemed to amuse Ruth though.

And before long they would be sitting across the table form each other, neither speaking as they slowly sipped their tea, it was always interesting though to watch Elias drink but she never tried to stare since it was rude and she understood he had a bit of a complex about his looks, even though she never found fault with how he looked at all.

Chise liked moments like this.

It felt normal, sitting together as the minutes passed but didn't drag along, no awkwardness or forcefulness between them, something you would expect but it seemed as the months passed and they got used to each other, it became comforting in a way.

It felt domestic almost, which would cause her to smile to herself for a moment as she sat her tea cup down staring into the dark drink.

"Is something amusing?" His words interrupting Chise's thoughts causing her to jump slightly in her chair as she looked up at him.

"Oh no, I was just thinking." She smiled again slightly and swallowed wondering if it was worth explaining it to him or if he would really understand what 'domestic' meant and what it meant to her at a whole. "About how nice it is sitting together like this, I like it." She shrugged at this, her finger circling the rim of the cup.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke causing Chise's heart to hammer into her chest. "I see, I quite like it too." He looked away for a moment out the window and then to her. "Are we acting like a married couple?" She blinked her green eyes in surprise for a moment they stared at each other despite herself Chise could feel a warmth come over her as silence settled between them again, but much more settled than before, natural almost.

Her life wasn't normal by all means but it was because of that she was able to finally experience it what that word actually meant and she wouldn't change it for the world. Sitting with him, and Ruth as the sun set drinking tea and enjoying each other's company in that moment in time.

And that was all she ever wanted.


End file.
